What If
by RainbowKissed
Summary: “What is it?” Ron asked with a worried expression. Harry sighed “It doesn’t look good Ron, not good at all” “Sweet mother of Merlin! No! Hermione…” RHr HG
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: Hey! I had this idea for a fic stuck in my head for a while now.

This story was inspired by the song 'What if', sung by Kate Winslet.

Summery:'_You two were destined to be together, you can't deny it!' _How wrong were they, a realtionship that was meant to be, turns out to be full of heartache and regret. Will Ron and Hermione learn to forgive and forget, or will they live the rest of their lives wondering, What if?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character mentioned in this fic. I also don't own the song 'What if' by Kate Winslet, that is mentioned in this fic.

This chapter will be in the Point Of View of Hermione, and then Ron.

What if?

Chapter One:

* * *

What if? That would be the question spinning in the mind of those people who have loved and lost. People, who took a chance at love, but have it thrust into a world of heartbreak and despair. What if we could turn back the hands of time? It is possible, we could use the time-turner, but we both knew time wasn't meant to be played with. Time is something that can't be changed. What was done, cannot be unthread in the fabric of time. One pluck at the delicate thread, and time could be changed, forever.

Here I stand alone, with regret and a heavy heart I wonder. I wonder if people were right in saying we were destined together. _'You two were destined to be together, you can't deny it!'_ I laugh internally at the irony of it. If we were destined to be together, we would be standing here, together. I wouldn't be standing here alone, in the cold staring out into the dark night, trying to mend my broken heart.

Do you wonder? Do you wish that I never left your side? I wonder all the time whether you have the same regrets. Do you wish I were by your side right now instead of being miles away without an emotional bond to keep your heart and soul warm from the bitter coldness of life. I know I need that warmth. My heart feels like its freezing over, without your touch to keep it warm.

Many a times, I wonder what made us change. How could someone change so much in a space of a few years? We both changed something we both couldn't prevent. Nothing could stop the aching heart when I found you changed so much, that I didn't really know you anymore. I question myself all the time. Did we really have something in common? All we ever did was argue. We picked at each other's faults, and we could never really get along. Maybe some people were right in saying that we only held together for the sake of Harry.

I don't regret the time we shared together. I don't regret opening that carriage door on the Hogwarts express and seeing your face for the first time. I don't regret asking you to show me the spell you were going to use to turn your rat, Scabbers yellow. I don't regret telling you; you had a little dirt on your nose. I don't regret meeting you that day. I never had, and never will.

Do you regret meeting me? All I have done to you is criticise your way of learning. I always told you what to do, and how to study, how to do this, and how to do that. I don't know how you put up with my perfectionist behaviour, but you did. You stuck by me and proved you were a true friend when you saved me from that troll that escaped from the dungeons in our first year. I also remember you faced your phobia of spiders for me, to awaken me from my long slumber when I was petrified. I remember much more than those two points. All our Hogwarts memories are at a constant play in my mind as I try to re-live the moments we shared, before all this pain and devastation took over.

I look at the photos of each year that passed us at Hogwarts. Photos of the two of us after the seventh year. After the defeat of Voldermort and the fall of the darkness that has brought fear into a world that was once happy. All those deaths were brought to justice as the man who took innocent people's lives was made to pay the price of death. Husbands, wives, children, parents, friends, aunts, uncles, cousins were all lost in a war that lasted well over a decade. A decade of pain, despair and loss. Three people's deaths were definitely brought to justice. Lily and James Potter, proud mother and father of the boy who brought an end to a tragedy. Sirius Black was also lost, a Godfather, who spent most of his Godson's life behind Azkaban walls for a crime he didn't commit.

We looked so happy together back then, arms round each other with smiles on our faces. I wave and he pulls me into a loving hug. Ginny laughs as she takes the photo as Harry on-looks happily seeing his two best friends find the love they were holding back for a long time. The photo freezes and re-plays itself, showing the same clipping of me waving and Ron pulling me into a hug. It plays over and over again, playing like an old broken record.

Photos play the same thing over again, capturing the image and happiness of young love. That kind of love doesn't last long, and when it dies, you know its time to face the fact that love can bring pain, as well as happiness. I never thought that the love in my life, a love I have been feeling for years would die. I don't think the love is dead, I know its still in my heart, and faintly calling for that flame to bring me back to the warmth I once felt.

Life was always a complicated thing, something that we would never understand. Why was it that humans spent their entire life, trying to figure out the mysteries that have baffled them since the beginning of time?

I walk slowly in Diagon Alley, past all the shops that reminded me of the time we spent together shopping for our Hogwarts equipment and books. I stopped outside Flourish and Blotts and looked through the glass shop window. I remembered the last time we came in here, I wanted a new book to read and you took me here and brought me one, I can still see us standing by the bookshelf, reading a book together. We looked so happy.

How can something so happy change so quickly? I guess we took each other for granted, now that I look back on it I knew I over reacted. I should have trusted him, should have known that he wouldn't do anything intentional to hurt me. I guess I didn't show it. I feel like a fool, if only I hadn't jumped to conclusions maybe we would still be together.

Then again, he had always worked long hours. He never had time for me. He was always working. He always seemed to come home later than Harry, despite both being Aurors and partners. I sometimes wonder what I had done wrong to make Ron act this way, to make him not want to come home. I cast my mind back to some of the arguments we had, some were little like forgetting to post an important owl, or not picking up certain things that were needed. Other times the arguments were about major things like forgetting to meet me somewhere, or coming home at seven in the morning. Those were the times when I truly doubted Ron's love for me.

Maybe if I tried to talk to him about it more, maybe if I had told him earlier how I felt about him working late nights then maybe it would have turned out differently. You see; we were both to blame in the breakdown of our relationship.

I walk past the Leaky Cauldron, memories of the time before third year appeared. The time I first had Crooksanks, Ron blamed me since my cat was chasing his rat, Scabbers all over the place. I give a depressed sigh as I wrap my coat around tighter, trying to keep whatever warmth I had left from the winter cold.

The smell of Butter beer fills my nose. I close my eyes to take in the familiar scent. We shared so many happy times together drinking Butter beer in Hogsmeade during their school trips. I take a deep breath, trying to prevent the tears welding in my eyes falling down my face.

I look up and see snow slowly starting to fall. I bite my lip nervously, and wipe the tears from my face. I knew I needed to go home, but ever since he moved out I have disliked being in the cold flat on my own.

I sigh as I tread back to my flat, situated a few streets from the leaky cauldron. I step inside the warm pub and pass through silently, not wanting to indulge in conversation with numerous people. Ever since my break up with Ron, everyone seemed to be in an awkward silence whenever Ron or I was around. I just put it down to them not knowing what to say. What is there to say when two people whom were destined to be together, break-up?

I step out into the brisk cold air of London. I see people hurrying from work, not seeming to care as to what is around them. They seem only interested in how to get home, that they fail to notice each other, and pass each other by without a second glance.

I walk the short distance towards my home, with the snow coming down fast and quite heavy, I quicken my pace. As I approach the entrance to my flat, I remember the first time I walked into the building. The first time I walked into the building was with Ron. I take another deep breath, as if to prevent myself from crying. How can I not cry, when the one person I truly loved is gone?

I step into the lift and press the button indicating for it to go to the fifth floor. When I first stepped into this lift was with Ron; we were excited about moving in together for the first time. I sigh, that was only a year ago, when we were twenty-one. Maybe we shouldn't have rushed into things, maybe we would still be together if we hadn't had rushed things so quickly. Then again Harry and Ginny are perfectly fine, they moved in together just after Ginny turned twenty. They are still together, and happy. Why couldn't Ron and I be in that position?

I walk towards my flat door, knowing that all that would be behind this door would be silence and loneliness. I sigh, dreading the fact that I am home. Most people would be happy to come home after a long day at work, me, I just prefer to walk round Diagon Alley taking in the memories of us. I wonder what if I had not overreacted, let Ron explain then maybe, I would be coming home to a warm smile, instead of an empty flat.

I step inside and discard my coat and bag. I leave my keys on the table by the door and walk around the empty flat. As I go I pass many photos of Ron and I. Why was it so hard to let go? My heart knows the answer to that one.

"I still love you, Ron"

* * *

I sigh as I leave the Auror headquarters. Since I lost Hermione, work has been the thing holding me together. Regret washes over me like rain-washes away the mud on the pavement. I would never believe that something that felt so right could be over. People always use to say to me '_You two were destined to be together, you can't deny it!' _If we were destined to be together, then why are we apart now?

I wish I could turn back the hands of time, to try and fix this. I wish I had come home from work earlier. Harry managed to do it, so why can't I? I had to stay on and do more work. I had become something that I swear I wouldn't be. A workaholic.

I really didn't give Hermione the attention she needed. I caused a rift between us that only grew further apart as time went on. I miss her smile, her laugh, everything about her!

After that huge fight, the fight that ended our once good relationship I walked out. I remember hearing her tears as I slammed the door behind me. I remember the sound of crashing glass as she threw a glass on the floor. I remember seeing the pained look in her eyes when I tried to explain.

I know I am not all to blame for the breakdown. I tried to explain to her, but she wouldn't listen. I guess I deserved that though, I would have suspected something like that if she were behaving the way I did.

After I moved out, I went to stay at the Burrow. My Mum and Dad were supportive about it, but deep down I knew that they were upset as much as I was about the failed relationship. They treated Hermione as a second daughter.

The hardest thing that I had to do was collect my things from my old home. Hermione was there, sobbing quietly as I packed my things. We never spoke apart from the greeting at the door. I went around the flat, gathering all my belongings. Photos planted all over the place brought me back to happy times, times when I thought I would never have to do a thing like this. If only we had talked that day tried to resolve things, then maybe we would be laughing happily together over a candle-lit dinner instead of being alone.

I had so many chances to fix this. It was mainly my fault the relationship never lasted. If only she would have spoken to me sooner, I would have changed; I would still be living with my true love. What if? I always ask myself that question. What if I had done this differently? What if I had treated her better?

I never expected Harry and Ginny to choose between us. It wouldn't be fair on them. Their relationship was affected by ours. Both had different viewpoints. Harry thought Hermione was being irrational and overreacting, whilst Ginny thought I was being selfish and unkind. I agree with Ginny, I was being selfish, thinking of myself without thinking how it would affect Hermione. I was also being unkind, not taking Hermione's feelings as seriously as I should have done.

I still live at the Burrow. I didn't want to move out, I didn't want to move on. Living at the Burrow brought a sense of hope. Hope that we will get back together. Another reason I stayed at the Burrow was that this is where we spent many summers outside in the garden just being together. After the war we all appreciated what we had. We appreciated each other a lot more. I guess I forgot how much I need her.

I apparate home with a loud pop and arrive in the infamous kitchen. Many memories were filled in this very room. All his family, including Harry and Hermione would sit round her and eat, sharing current stories and events. I sigh with a heavy heart.

I walk up the long stairs to my room on the top floor. The walls were still painted orange, but as time went by the colour faded, much like my relationship with Hermione. I see old posters of the Chudley Cannons with the ends ripped.

I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Two months ago I would be at home, with Hermione instead of being here alone. If only I spent time listening to Hermione, seeing how upset she was when I came in late. If only I hadn't of treated her for granted, I would be with her right now.

"I still love you, Hermione"

* * *

Please let me know what you think!

Review!

cutehelenjames


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is important to the stories plot, please read to aviod confusion...

This story is about the events leading up to the first chapter, and as it progresses soon after. It first takes place a year earlier the event in the previous chapter. This chapter marks the official beginning of the fic, so will be Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters in this story, nor do i own any rights of Harry Potter. This is just for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Chapter One

A year earlier…

Hermione smiled as she placed the finishing touches to the new flat she shared with Ron. She placed an ivory curtain over one of the windows overlooking a busy street in London.

The block of flats that they lived in was specifically designed for witches and wizards. Meaning that Ron and Hermione could practise magic without worrying about the magical world being revealed to on-looking muggles.

They spent the previous week moving in their belongings and turning a once empty flat into a haven of life. Hermione appointed herself chief decorator and painted the walls with a calming ivory white. Various pictures of the trio and Ginny were placed around the flat, either hanging on the walls or resting on tables and drawers. All of them were placed in beautiful wooden frames that Hermione found in an oldantique shop. Various potted plants were placed on little hand painted plates to capture the escaped water. Lots of hard work and long hours had gone into the production of making a flattheir home.

"Ron?" Hermione called out

"Yeah?" Ron asked coming out of the bathroom, carrying a spanner. He was fixing the shower the muggle way since Hermione thought it would be a good idea to learn how muggles do things instead of relying on magic all the time.

Hermione laughed lightly as she saw Ron with a puzzled look on his face.

"I was just wondering if you're finished fixing the shower?" She asked with a smile.

Ron chuckled slightly "Yeah, it's almost done" He said as he walked back into the bathroom to do the finishing touches.

After the war, Ron and Hermione realised that it was time to stop putting their feelings aside. They knew they loved each other and with a little prodding from his family and Harry they finally admitted their feelings. She could still remember the conversation she had with Ginny years ago.

* * *

_Hermione and Ginny had just entered a small coffee shop in Diagon Alley. They sat down on one of the large sofas that were placed near the large window at the front of the shop. Hermione decided that she hadn't been spending enough time with one of her best friends, since both of them had been busy with work. She wanted a girl's day out to relax and spend time with her female best friend._

"_So what's the deal with you and Ron?" Ginny asked curiously._

_Hermione gave a little laugh "What do you mean?" _

_Ginny gave Hermione a stern look "Come on Hermione! You know what I mean! You two are destined to be together, you can't deny it!"

* * *

_

Hermione smiled at that memory, Ginny didn't know how right she was. She had been with Ron for a year now and they thought that moving in would be the next big step in their relationship.

Hermione walked into the kitchen area and filled the kettle with water. She then switched the kettle on to let the water boil. She turned the radio on and decided to make a start on the dinner.

Harry and Ginny where coming over for dinner. Hermione smiled at the thought that one day, if all goes well they would all be family. She already felt like a sister to Harry and Ginny. It was strange that after all this time they all had waited to admit their feelings. She guessed that the threat that they may actually die brought them closer to the reality of their feelings.

As Hermione put the spaghetti on to boil and gave the sauce a stir a new bulletin on the radio caught her attention

'_Also in the news, a muggle-born witch was found dead in her South Wales home. Local Aurors are investigating the case, Michael Johnson, from the South Wales Headquarters has this to say… ''At the moment, we have reason to believe that this was a direct attack. We are currently interviewing witches and wizards in the surrounding area. We have reason to believe that this may be connected to the incident earlier this month, but further investigation is needed''…More news at seven, this is Katie Lawton on News at five'_

Hermione froze as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened and Hermione knew it wouldn't be the last. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

Ron, who had just finished fixing the shower came into the kitchen area and saw Hermione's worried state.

"Hermione?" Ron asked with worry.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled lightly "Yes?"

"You alright?" Ron asked whilst placing his hand on her shoulder

Hermione nodded "Yeah, just something I heard on the radio, it shocked me"

Ron looked over to the radio and then back to Hermione. He didn't need to hear for himself what Hermione just heard. From her reaction he could tell instantly that it was another attack on a muggle born. Deep down Ron was as afraid for Hermione as she was for herself but he needn't show her how afraid he is, knowing that it would only make Hermione's fear increase.

"Hermione, you have nothing to worry about! We don't know if those attacks are related. It could be just a coincidence that they were both muggle born. Besides, I won't let anything happen to you" Ron reassured her as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione gave a nervous laugh "Yes, I guess you're…right"

"Of course, I won't let them hurt you 'Mione. I promise I won't let them get anywhere near you!" He said in a sincere tone before giving Hermione a light kiss on the lips. Hermione just smiled giving him the reassurance that Ron needed to know that she believed him. Ron smiled back and walked into the bedroom to change his clothes since he didn't want to look grubby for when Harry and Ginny came.

Harry and Ginny were coming for dinner to see the new flat. Harry and Ginny had moved into a flat just a few streets away from Ron and Hermione, which gave them the distance to be close, but not too close for comfort. Mrs Weasley objected to the four moving in with their 'partners' since neither of them were married, but after the convincing on Mr Weasley's behalf about how they were old enough to make their own decisions, Mrs Weasley finally agreed to their living arrangements.

Hermione noticed that the spaghetti was boiling and drained it letting of a huge cloud of steam. After Hermione had drained the pasta she gave the sauce another stir and took it off the heat.

She sighed as she thought about the muggle born witch who had been murdered. She knew that that resurfaced Death Eaters caused death of that witch. After the war was over, all the Death Eaters that hadn't been killed or captured and taken into Azkaban went into hiding. She knew that they wouldn't stay in hiding too long, they just left it a few years for them to rejuvenate their strength and get more recruitment from the sons and daughters of their fellow alliances.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly walked towards the door and opened it with a smile on her face. She was always glad to see Harry and Ginny, and now they were a couple she enjoyed their company even more.

"Hello 'Mione!" Harry greeted, kissing her on the cheek as he stepped inside the flat.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny cheerfully greeted whilst hugging her friend.

Hermione gave a slight giggle; they always greeted each other in that manner. "Hey guys, how are you two anyway?"

"Oh, we're fine, just been busy working, you?" Ginny said with a smile. She worked at St. Mungo's hospital whilst Harry was working as an Auror alongside Ron.

"Yeah I'm not to bad, just sorting out the flat," Hermione said as she went back into the kitchen area to gather up plates and cutlery.

"You want some help?" Ginny asked as she was taking off her pale pink coat and white scarf.

"Hermione looked around the kitchen area "Sure, could you just grab that salad bowl from the bottom cabinet on the right?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just smiled and nodded, and went to retrieve the salad bowl like Hermione asked.

"So where's Ron?" Harry asked looking around the flat.

Hermione looked around "He should be in the bathroom"

Ron, who had changed into some clean clothes came out the bathroom to see Harry and Ginny were already here.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ginny! How are you guys?" Ron asked whilst coming to give his sister a hug.

"We're fine Ron" Ginny smiled as he released her.

Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He then got some plates out of the cupboard and helped Ginny set the table for dinner.

"So how are you and Ron finding the new flat?" Harry asked Hermione as she was preparing the side salad.

Hermione gave a light laugh "Its nice, I like it here. It's close to work and near enough to Diagon Alley. We had to fix a few things up though, like the shower. It was broken but Ron fixed it just before you arrived" She said as she brought the salad bowl over to the table.

"I can imagine you made him do it the muggle way?" Harry asked with slight humour in his voice.

Hermione gave him a look that answered his question "Well I think it would be a useful skill to have, besides Ron needs the extra skills around the house, you think I am going to do everything?"

Harry chuckled "No, of course not!"

Hermione let out a small laugh and served out the dinner.

"So how is work going, I noticed your office seems very busy" said Harry with a concerned look.

Hermione sighed "Yes, it seems to always be busy, but I suppose that's what you have to expect working in the research department. They are thinking of expanding the department so its open if other departments need research on certain things" Hermione explained.

Harry looked puzzled "I thought that's what you did already"

Hermione looked at Harry with a slight smile "We did, but it was limited. We are going to make it more open so we could provide more for the other departments, for example if the Auror department needed research into a certain Witch or Wizard we could research into it for you" explained Hermione

Harry nodded "Makes sense"

Hermione giggled and gave Harry two plates filled with the meal she cooked to take over to the table. She then took the other two and brought them over to where Harry, Ginny and Ron were seated.

During the course of the meal they shared several jokes, laughs and generally had a good time. After everyone had finished their meal, Hermione announced that there was pudding. Ginny helped Hermione clean the table and collect the pudding.

All of a sudden there was a tapping sound at the far window of the flat. Ron and Harry looked over to investigate and saw that there were two ministry owls. They had soft brown feathered coats and speckled chests. They have a securely sealed envelope attached to their small shiny beaks.

Harry opened up the window to let the owls fly in, and as soon as the opening was big enough the owls flew inside and planted the envelopes next to Ron and Harry.

Ron looked at Harry in a puzzled look and then picked up his letter to read the front. He suddenly realised who sent them. He recognised the handwriting almost immediately. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head of the Auror department.

Ron quickly opened the envelope and quickly read the letter that was inside. It was quick and short, but it got the message through. Both he and Harry needed to report to the headquarters since there has been another fatal attack.

"Hermione, we have to go" Ron said abruptly as he headed towards the door.

"What? Why? You're off duty!" Hermione protested.

Ron sighed "Hermione, they want to talk to all the Aurors about something important. I think it's about the recent attacks" Ron stopped as he saw Hermione's reaction. She had turned a deathly pale and her eyes had widened in shock "I can't say anymore, I promise it will be alright" Ron reassured. He gently kissed Hermione on the lips.

"Ginny, can you stay with Hermione whilst I am gone?" Ron asked his younger sister.

"Yeah" Ginny replied whilst pulling away from Harry's embrace.

"Be careful, both of you" Hermione said as she watched them depart towards the door.

"Don't worry, we will" And with that they disapparated out of sight.

Both Hermione and Ginny sighed.

* * *

Harry and Ron had both reported to the Auror head quarters at the Ministry. They noticed that all of the qualified Aurors were crowded in the conference room waiting to find out exactly what was going on. It seemed like that it was something serious, although it looked like many of them had a feeling that they knew what was going on.

The room was filled with nervous chatter, some were talking with their partners or teams, others were standing in corners in silence either not knowing what to say, or not wanting to say anything.

Ron and Harry entered the crowded room and stood near the entrance. They looked around and they both could feel the nervous tension that filled the room like thick black smoke.

Harry took a deep breath, as if to relieve himself from the overwhelming tension that was growing. Ron looked at his friend with concern.

"You ok mate?" Said Ron

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Ron was about to say something else when two voices distracted his trail of thought.

"Harry! Ron!"

The two boys looked in the direction the voices came from and saw Remus and Tonks motioning them to come towards them. The two boys walked towards them, moving in and out of the fellow Aurors.

When they got to Remus and Tonks Harry and Ron saw that they had a far from happy expression. Both Harry and Ron knew that from everyone's expressions that the meeting wouldn't be a pleasant one.

Ron was looking around the room again. Seeing all the nervous Aurors made gave him the shivers. He had a gut feeling that this meeting was about the muggle borns that have been murdered over the country. He didn't understand why it was a high alert, they said it was under control. Unless the attacks have become more frequent and it is becoming a more serious case than it was first thought out to be.

He took a deep breath, thinking about Hermione. The fact that she could be in danger because of her heritage was sickening to him. He feared for her safety more due to the fact that she is one of the closest friends to the Death Eaters biggest foe, Harry. He would not dream of ever blaming Harry for the situation that Hermione may be in but he knew it was true. Hermione was a big target in their sick world.

Ron looked at the front of the room and saw a woman who he did not recognise. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and had a different colour Auror robe on, signifying high authority.

"Tonks? Who is that woman up there at the front?" asked Ron with a huge amount of curiosity.

Tonks followed his eye of direction and nodded "Her name is Silvia Browning. She was a deputy head Auror for the Wales Headquarters, but she was relocated to the one here. Her father is in very high authority in the ministry, close friend of the minister"

Ron nodded as he turned to look at her again in curiosity. At that moment she caught Ron looking at her, she gave a small wave. Ron waved shyly back with a sheepish look upon his face.

Just then, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room quickly and silently. His expression needn't be clearer. He immediately turned all the nervous whispers to uncomfortable silence. His very presence at this particular time brought immediate attention to him.

Ron and Harry noticed, even from the back of the room that Kingsley had a tired and worried expression. There were clear dark bags hanging below his eyes, due to lack of sleep. This brought fear to both Harry and Ron, for their fears may have been brought to surface.

"Thank you everyone for coming at such short notice, but under these circumstances we really couldn't waste any time as it is" Kingsley began solemnly. He looked down at the table he was standing behind, not wanting to make eye contact with his fellow Aurors.

"As you may be aware, there have been several attacks up and down the country on muggle born witches. At first, we thought that it might have been a spontaneous attack, completely random without any previous planning. We were wrong, we have reasons to believe that…" Kingsley paused to take a deep breath, preparing himself for what he had to say. He looked up at his audience who was anxiously awaiting his next few words.

"We have reasons to believe that remaining Death Eaters, those of which who we were unfortunate enough to catch have recruited more witches and wizards to help them carry out the Dark Lord's meanings. It has come to our attention that they are targeting a particular group of people. They are unfortunately targeting female muggle born witches. Some have been identified to have some connection to the ministry of magic" Kingsley took a pause and saw the reactions on the Auror's faces. Many of them had looks of disbelief, shock and anger.

Kingsley paid attention to two individuals in particular. Harry and Ron were standing at the back near Remus and Tonks. All four expressions looked angered, shocked, hurt more emotions were placed on their faces put together than those in the room. He briefly looked at Ron, he could see that tears were filling his eyes with rapid time. He knew as much as anyone that Hermione would be a great target for the murderous Death Eaters who bring about no mercy.

"These attacks are brutal, and by far all evidence has been shown that the deaths weren't quick and painless. It seems as though the Death Eaters want to inflict as much pain as they possibly can before killing their victims" Kingsley said as he looked around the room. Many Aurors had tears threatening to fall, he knew that many of the people present in the room today knew someone that was in grave danger.

"Now, we can't become too emotionally involved in this. I am aware that many of you here have loved ones, friends, acquaintances that are muggle born. I know this is as hard time for you as it is many of us. I ask you with great respect to try and not become too emotionally involved. If we are going to make any progress what so ever we need personal emotions to stay out of it as much as possible" Kingsley looked around the room, seeing the distressed look upon many faces told him that this task wasn't going to be easy.

"I have to take this opportunity of introducing Silvia Browning. Silvia is a highly skilled Auror and her skills and talents will be put to great use when putting a stop to the attacks. We need to take action, so always be on high alert and always be within calling distance of your partner" Kingsley said with determination. "We ask you to be in tomorrow morning at precisely seven so we can discuss exactly what measures we will be taking to put a stop to all of this" Kingsley ordered as he left the room closely followed by Silvia.

The Aurors didn't speak afterwards, they just silently left the room in dazed expressions. Neither seemed to believe that this was happening. They had only just defeated the Dark Lord a few years back and now there was a new threat that brought the shadow of fear back over the wizarding world.

* * *

Only Harry, Ron, Remus and Tonks remained in the once crowded room. Ron looked devastated, whereas Harry looked completely destroyed. He thought that he had defeated the threat of evil years ago. He would never have thought that something like this would come back and haunt him.

Ron seemed to be fighting the tears. He couldn't believe the fears of the darkness and fears were coming alive again. He was afraid for Hermione, he was afraid for himself. He couldn't loose her; he cared so much about her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, he needed to put a stop to evil once and for all so they could all live a happy and peaceful life.

They left silently, not knowing what to say to each other. Neither minded, Ron didn't want people fussing over him, nor did Harry. They were both old enough to deal with this sort of thing without the worry of others about their feelings.

There was a loud crack as both Harry and Ron disappeared, heading to Hermione and Ginny to be the bearer of bad news yet again.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think:D

cutehelenjames


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Gag Hafrunt for pointing out my mistake in this fic, i didn't realise that i put two different "endings" to the final battle, probably because i left it so long updating. I am sorry for any confusion it may have caused.

* * *

It was a cold dark night. The crisp air rustled the leaves on the trees and bushes nearby. Streetlights were lit; giving a sense of security in the village that was located near a Southern town.

Three dark figures moved swiftly and silently through the night, barely feeling the cold. They wore jet-black robes that covered their skeleton like bodies. Pale white masks hid their faces and identity from the outside world.

They slowly reached their destination opening the front gate with care, not to arise their prey. They were predators, living of the pleasure of killing innocent witches; but in their eyes they weren't innocent, they were creatures with spoilt blood unworthy of the practise of magic.

They marched up to the front door, the flowers in the front garden withering as they walked past. One of the men took his wand out of his jet-black robes and murmured the incantation to unlock the door, _'Alohomora'. _The door bolted open without hesitation as the men walked briskly inside.

They looked in every room, moving silently. They crept upstairs to find their prey waiting for them at the top of the stairs outside her room. It appeared that she had heard the disturbance downstairs and decided to investigate. She gasped when she saw three Death Eaters standing before her.

She ran as fast as she could to her bedroom and tried to shut the door, but the Death Eaters were too quick. One had his foot in between the door and the doorframe, preventing the door from closing. Preventing her from getting to safety.

The young witch paled as she stepped backwards in fear. She tried to apparate, but found that she was unable to. The Death Eaters were clever, they knew that their prey would try and escape, survival instinct always kicks in. She quickly realised that the Death Eaters must have placed an anti-apparation charm on her house before they entered.

Her hazel eyes pleaded for mercy, hoping that someone would come to her rescue, but alas she knew that no one would come. She knew she wouldn't live to see the sun rising tomorrow morning.

One of the men drew his wand and smirked as he pointed it at the girl before screaming "CRUCIO!" inflicting unbearable pain on the young woman. She collapsed to the floor screaming in pain, the men smiled in triumph, they enjoyed watching people suffer a slow and painful death.

He lifted the curse, which left the witch trying to catch her breath. Tears were running down her face in fear that each breath she makes, may be her last. The man grabs her hair forcefully and forces her eyes to meet with his. Light hazel met steel grey. She whimpered the tight grip caused sharp pains.

He forcefully pushed her away, kicking her in the stomach. She coughed as the wind was forced out of her.

"Filthy Mud-blood!" The Death Eater said with a vulgar tone.

The young witch looked up at all three of her attackers for the last time as a green light was fired in her direction. A brief scream was heard and then there was darkness.

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione asked as she came out of the bedroom with her dressing gown on. She had woken up from one of her nightmares of the final battle. She had regular nightmares of the battle, some were of what truly happened and some were of what she feared would have happened. This time her dream was of Ron being killed by Voldermort himself. She was scared when she woke up to find Ron gone. She needed to check to see if Ron was alive, so she went to go find him.

And there he was, sitting at the table with a glass of water beside him. He looked dazed and troubled. It seemed that he had restless sleep as well.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Hermione with concern as she took a seat next to him. She placed her hand on his and squeezed it for comfort.

Ron looked at Hermione; he saw the worried look in her eyes. Ever since he got back from the auror meeting and told her what had happened he seemed to be in a daze. He couldn't stop worrying about what might happen to Hermione, if for one second he wasn't there with her. He wanted to be by her side constantly, just to protect her from harms way. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Ron stopped, he couldn't bring himself to say that he was worried, since the last time he had said it was just before their battle with Voldermort.

"Worried?" Hermione finished. Ron just nodded.

"I just can't stop thinking about those attacks, I mean the attacks are becoming more frequent and are getting closer. What if they attack near here? What if they attack…"

"They won't! Ron, the more you worry the harder it is to get on with it. I am worried to, but it doesn't stop me from going out in fear of being attacked" Said Hermione, Ron just looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"I know I shouldn't worry, you are capable of looking after yourself but, I fear that they would specifically come after you"

Hermione caressed Ron's cheek "That would be the obvious thing to do. I was one of the main components in the war, along side you and Harry" Hermione sighed "But what's the use in worrying? If you keep on worrying you will only make the fear worse, and what good are you to me like that?"

Ron looked at Hermione let out a sigh "I guess you're right"

Hermione gave a slight grin "I always am"

Ron couldn't help but laugh, but his laughs were soon stopped when an owl landed on the windowsill outside.

Ron looked at Hermione nervously and with a nod from Hermione he went to collect the sudden letter.

Ron recognised the handwriting immediately as Kingsley Shacklebots, and as he read the letter his mood changed from good to bad. Hermione noticed the sudden change and had a feeling what was in the letter.

"Ron?" Hermione said with a shaken voice, she waited for a response, but when she didn't receive one she began to worry "Ron, what was in that letter?" She asked with a worried tone.

Ron looked up from the parchment he held in his clammy hands at Hermione. He saw how worried she looked and he guessed that she knew what the letter was about. "Its…its…" Ron started, not wanting to finish.

"It's what? Tell me Ron" Hermione pleaded.

Ron let out a sigh "There has been another attack"

Hermione gasped "What? Where?"

"In a village somewhere in the south, I have to go, they need me in" Ron explained in a solemn voice.

"Ok, be careful" She said sadly as Ron kissed her on the lips.

"I will don't worry, and if anything happens just floo over to Ginny. I don't want you to get hurt," Ron said firmly.

"Ok" Hermione replied as she watched Ron head out the door.

* * *

"So I guess he called you in too" Harry said as he saw Ron approaching the meeting area

"Yeah, Hermione was pretty shocked when she heard about the attack, that's the third one this week" replied with a sad tone

"I know, Ginny was worried too" Harry responded, he saw Ron's worried expression and sighed "She is going to be fine Ron, stop worrying yourself too much" Harry reasoned.

"How can I not worry when she is a prime target!" Ron retorted.

"Worrying yourself over this won't make it go away, you have to face it strong willed. Besides, all your worrying is probably making Hermione feel worse" Harry reasoned.

"Haven't you not heard Harry? They are targeting female muggle-borns! I don't think that Hermione would be too pleased with me if I don't show any concern!" Ron spat "Besides, I love her too much to loose her" He added, sighing in the process.

Harry put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "We won't loose her Ron, I will make sure of that" Harry reassured.

Ron smiled "Thanks mate"

Harry gave a light-hearted chuckle "No problem"

"Harry! Ron!" A familiar voice called out, both men turned round as Remus and Tonks were heading towards them.

"Hey Remus, Hey Tonks" Harry greeted with a tired voice

"I would have thought that they would choose you two" Tonks stated almost matter-of-factly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a brief moment, and seeing the same confused look reflected on the other's face turned to face Tonks and Remus again.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously

"Well, as you are aware there has indeed been another attack on a female muggle-born. She was attacked and killed in her home in a small village located in the South of England. Nearby Aurors are investigating the scenes as we speak" Remus explained.

"So where do we come in?" Ron asked, the first time he spoke since Remus and Tonks joined them.

Tonks looked at Ron, then at Harry "Well, we need to do some work here. We need to look at all the cases so far so we can find links to help us track the Death Eaters that are doing this"

"We know Death Eaters are doing this! Why can't we just go out there and catch them?" Ron protested angrily.

"Well for one, going in now would be stupid and pointless. We do know Death Eaters are behind this, but because they have been in hiding for a long time we need to be extra careful. For all we know they could be waiting for one of you to do exactly as what is expected, jumping in without knowing how deep the water is" Remus explained sternly.

"Ok, but why do other Aurors get to go and investigate, and why do Harry and I have to stay here and do paper work!" Ron retorted angrily.

Tonks sighed "Because, those Aurors are a lot more experienced than you and Harry are. Besides, going in now and seeing what the Death Eaters have done may provoke you to do stupid things. We aren't saying that you will always be here, but we just want you to get your heads round the situation first. It will be extremely dangerous, not only for you but for fellow Aurors if you jump in with no idea of what your doing" Tonks explained the best she could to two stubborn young men.

"We know what we are getting ourselves into! We know how the Death Eaters work…"

"Correction Ron, you knew how the Death Eaters worked a few years ago, but they may have changed the way they work. Death Eaters aren't stupid, they know that if they use the same tactic as last time they wouldn't stand a chance, so they changed the way they work" Tonks stated.

"She has a point Ron," said Harry, who has kept silent during Ron's outburst.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Ron reluctantly agreed "I just don't see why we get stuck with the paper work"

"Maybe it is for the best, maybe we will be able to find something that can help the muggle-borns and Hermione" Harry calmly said.

At the mention of Hermione, Ron knew that whatever he was set to do was for the best, maybe not always for him, but maybe for others who were involved in this even more so than he was.

Harry and Ron immediately got to work, trying to find anything that would benefit the Aurors in their investigations. They searched through various files and statements from the attacks, but found nothing of any relevance to them.

"This is useless! We aren't finding anything!" Ron said in a tired tone as he dropped a stack of papers onto the desk in front of him.

"We have to be persistent Ron" Harry said as he searched through a box of various papers and files "We have to keep looking otherwise we might miss something important"

"I know that, it's just this task seems a bit…"

"Tedious?" Harry suggested

"Yeah, I mean we are perfectly capable of dealing with this kind of thing. I mean we were up front in the war for Merlin's sake!" Ron stated with an annoyed tone of voice.

Harry took off his glasses and massaged his eyes "I know where you are coming from Ron, and I understand, maybe even more so. But I think there may be alternative reasons for putting us here"

"Like what?" Ron asked

"Like your temper for one thing. You are jumping in too deep, I know you want to do all you can to protect Hermione, so do I but maybe you need to calm down. As I said before, if Hermione sees that you are too worried, she will start to panic herself. Panicking also affects your better judgement" Harry explained as he cleaned the lens of his glasses with his shirt before placing them back where they belonged.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Ron said before letting out a large yawn. Harry let out a light chuckle to lighten the mood, and Ron couldn't help but join in.

Silvia Browning was in the nearby office sorting out some files. She always liked the office late at night when hardly anyone was around. She liked the silence of the halls and corridors; it made concentration more effective. She preferred to work alone, with no one to worry about or slow her down she could get on with her allocated task with ease.

She picked up one of the files on the recent attacks and looked at the notes on the first page. She noticed how young the victim was, nineteen. She was disgusted that anyone could do such things as stated on the file. Several spells and curses were fired at the girl before they finally ended her ordeal.

Silvia took a deep breath and sighed. Murders like this reminded her of the war that took place a few years back when similar case files came through her office doors for her to inspect. The things she came across in her job only thought to have happened in the scariest nightmares, or in the most horrific films.

She walked down the empty corridors, with the file in her clutched arms. Her blonde hair falling loosely out of her hair band. She walked past one of the offices and noticed two men going through the files inside. She looked curiously at them for a moment, as if pondering whether or not to go inside. She was snapped out of her thoughts when on of them approached her.

Ron and Harry were looking through the files in detail, not wanting to miss a single word in case they miss some vital information. They were determined to put a stop to the destruction that was unveiling in the world around them.

Ron noticed that someone was standing in the doorway and went to investigate. He instantly recognised the figure from the meeting earlier on.

"Hey" He greeted, causing Harry to look up from what he was reading.

She gave a weak smile "Hey" She replied whilst looking round the room "What are you guys doing here this late?" She asked curiously.

"We got called in, they asked us to look through the files to see if there is anything that can help with the attacks" Ron explained.

"Ah, ok, well I have another file here for you to look through if you want it" She said softly, placing it in Ron's hand.

Ron looked at the file that he had just received. It was in the same brown folder as the rest of the files he had looked through. "Thanks" He said looking towards the girl "I'm Ron, by the way and this is Harry" Ron introduced.

She gave a light laugh "You don't need to tell me who Harry is. I already know, who doesn't know the man that saved us all!" She said with a smile directed at Harry. "I'm Silvia, by the way"

Harry shook her hand lightly "Nice to meet you, Silvia"

"Silvia, Silvia Browning?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Ron shrugged "Just wondered"

Silvia laughed lightly, before turning towards the door "Well I will let you two get on with your investigation" She said as she opened the door.

When the door was closed and when she was out of earshot, Harry turned to Ron with a serious look on his face.

"What was that about?" He demanded.

Ron gave Harry a confused look "I don't know what you're talking about mate" Before turning round to look at a file.

Harry gave out a loud snort "Oh come on Ron, you two were obviously flirting with each other"

Ron turned around furiously "What do you mean I was flirting? I was just being friendly! Or is that a crime?"

Harry sighed "No, of course not. I'd just be careful around her Ron. You don't know what she's like and it was obvious that she was flirting"

Ron looked annoyed "I will be careful. Even if she were flirting, I wouldn't react upon it. I love Hermione, remember?" Ron said bitterly.

Harry put his hands up defensively "Okay, look I was just saying be careful around her that's all"

"I will be careful" Ron defended

"Good, that's what I like to hear" Harry said with a smile.

There was a brief silence between the two friends.

"How long do you think they will keep us here?" Ron asked suddenly.

Harry shrugged "However long it is necessary, I guess"

Ron let out a sigh "I really want to go out there and be in the action, I don't want to be sat at a desk all day, if I did I would have chosen a job like Hermione's"

"I know what you mean, but I also understand why we are being kept back. Until we find out about the Death Eater's tactics and the way they work then we would be jumping in the deep end. Like Remus and Tonks said we know too much about the way Death Eaters worked a few years ago, that we may not know what they are like now, we need to study like we study for an exam. Without going in knowing the material, we wont last long" Harry explained with a tired tone.

"It makes sense, but I feel like I'm not doing anything to help" Ron said with a guilty tone.

Harry looked at Ron sympathetically. He knew this must be hard on Ron, with Hermione as a potential target. He knew that Ron felt frustrated that he didn't feel that he was doing the best he can to ensure Hermione stays safe, but he didn't realise that every job he was assigned was to help in some way or another.

"Ron, you are helping. Just because you aren't in action doesn't mean that you're not doing anything to help" Harry comforted.

"I know, it's just I worry. What if we can't find anything? What if we can't find a way to stop the Death Eaters? What if they get to Hermione?" Ron blurted out; he was worried and scared. Worried and scared for Hermione.

"We will find a way I promise, and they won't get to Hermione. Not with us protecting her" Harry encouraged "We just have to continue searching until we find something"

"Yeah, I guess it's just been a long day and the lack of sleep catching up on me" Ron joked lightly as he went through another file.

* * *

Hermione was currently lying in bed, awake. Ever since Ron received the letter telling him that he had to come into the office she had been consumed with worry. She knew why he got called in. Another attack, another murder. She tried to get some sleep but her worry kept her up till the early hours of the morning.

She got up, and walked into the kitchen to make herself some coffee to wake herself up. She rubbed her eyes as she waited for the kettle to boil the water needed for her drink. Images flashed through her head of the victim that was attacked earlier. She could almost hear the crying pleads for the mercy that they would never get. What a horrible way to die, left at the hands of inhuman Death Eaters.

She poured the boiling water into a mug, which dissolved the coffee grains letting out an aroma that filled the kitchen. Hermione stirred the liquid, making sure the coffee grains had indeed disappeared.

She held the warm mug, letting the heat warm her hands at a high speed. She blew the liquid lightly to cool it down, making it the right temperature to take a sip.

She looked out into the dark hours of the morning, noticing a few raindrops splashing against the window. Hermione was reminded of the day of the battle, when Harry was victorious. It began to rain after all the fighting was over and done with. Hermione remembered feeling the cold rain on her face, as she lay on the ground, unable to move. Rain resembled purity, and the rain was washing away the rotten smell of corpses and blood.

Hermione smiled as she remembered the day when everything changed. She remembered how she and Ron came out in the open with their feelings for each other, luckily their feelings for each other were returned which saved an embarrassment.

Hermione took her last sip of coffee and placed the empty mug in the sink, waiting to be washed up. Since she couldn't sleep, and she had to get ready for work in a few hours anyway she decided to take a shower and get a head start with her day.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Um...Hey guys! Long time no see! I apologise for the slow update, but as i said on my profile (if people bother to read it) that i was in the middle of important exams. Seriously those exams were killer! At least 3 hours long! So yeah...not fun. Also i had other arrangements like my cousin's wedding which brought me down to Somerset fora few days.

Also you may have noticed that i have changed my penname. When i first joined this website i couldn't think of a decent penname so i just used what i had. I changed it slightly but you can still recognise it as me! Sorry for any confusion.

And also sorry to my beta-reader, Milo77! I know i said i would like you to beta-read this chapter for me, but i really didn't want to make people wait any longer. I hope you understand.

But! To make it up to all ofyou i slaved long and hard over this chapter...about 9 to 10 pages on Microsoft Word!

So here it is! Chapter four of "What If" ready for you to read and review!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...Although i wish i did.

Chapter four

* * *

Ron came home with a tried expression on his face. He was exhausted from looking through piles upon piles of various files that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. He had to look through in immense detail of recent and even past attacks to get a better understanding on what he and Harry will be facing. 

Ron was aggravated with having to search through files to know how the Death Eaters attack. He knew very well how they worked, and knew from experience, exactly how they brought about the merciless pain upon their victims. He needn't be told about how they work.

He briefly glanced at the sofa, and noticed that Hermione was sleeping with a book spread open lying across her chest. He smiled lightly, knowing that Hermione must have waited for him. He walked slowly over to her sleeping form and brushed the lock of hair that spread across her face. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and as he pulled away Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open. She greeted him with a light smile before she let out a large yawn. She sat up and motioned Ron to join her on the sofa.

"So what took you so long?" Hermione asked with a tired expression as she snuggled against Ron's chest.

Ron let out a tired sigh "They wanted Harry and I to look through all the files of past and present Death Eater victims that are muggle born females. Apparently they wanted us to research before we go out onto the field and make stupid mistakes" Ron explained with a slightly annoyed tone.

Hermione moved around, getting herself into a comfortable position before replying.

"Well it makes sense really if you think about it. You and especially Harry were a major part of the last war against…V-Voldermort that you may think you know how the Death Eater's work, and because of that you might be putting a lot more people at risk" She explained finishing with a yawn.

Ron sighed, "I suppose it does make sense" He said, stroking Hermione's hair and tucking it behind her ear out of her eyes. "You didn't have to wait up for me you know"

"I know, but I did anyway" She managed with one last yawn before she fell asleep on Ron's chest. Ron smiled as he saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully; he saw the slight smile that spread across her face and knowing that she was happy and knowing that made him smile.

He remembered the day that they confessed their feelings towards each other. It was, for Ron, like a kick up the backside when he confessed his feelings towards a certain brunette girl.

* * *

_The air was crisp even though it was the middle of summer. The sky was a murky grey, which matched the setting and mood perfectly. Death was scattered all over the grounds of Hogwarts castle and the final battle was drawing to a devastating end. So many good lives were lost in the fight to destroy and take down one of the most feared and cruellest Dark Lord in history. Lord Voldermort would soon be merely remembered by all wizards as being brought to a final and permanent end by the one known as the boy-who-lived._

_Rain began to fall from the sky as the people who were fighting began to realise that the war had in fact ended. Remaining Death Eaters, for the first time had a look of panic spread across their pale faces knowing that their Lord, the one that they have followed for countless years was in fact dead. Several of them escaped without being caught, but a few were caught with stunning spells before they got the chance. They were immediately sent to Azkaban without trial._

_Harry had been rendered unconscious since the final battle used up most of what energy he had. He collapsed just as Voldermort was destroyed, only leaving behind what was left of his already decomposing body._

_Ron slowly sat up and rubbed his head, he been knocked out just before Voldermort was brought to an end. A curse, unknown to him had hit him in the chest. This caused him to fall back and hit his head on the hard ground and fall into a state of unconsciousness. He coughed from lack of breath as he regained his composure and stood up slowly, being careful not to over strain himself. He noticed that everything was still, and as he took a good look of his surroundings saw that there were several dead bodies sprawled across the grounds. The smell of their decomposing bodies and the smell of fresh and dried up blood made him feel quite sick and light-headed._

_He took in several deep breaths, letting the rain fall onto his bruised skin. The rain felt cool on his cuts and bruises but as he looked behind him he saw one of his best friends lying on the ground. Panic arose inside of him as he ran as fast as he could to his friend. He knelt beside his best friend and turned them over to check if they were still alive. He felt a pulse and sighed in relief._

_"Harry! Harry! Wake up mate!" Ron said with panic in his voice as he desperately tried to wake his friend._

_"Harry! Blimey Harry wake up! Merlin please wake up!" He said again but this time with more volume. Fears for his best friend's health were rushing through his mind as every second went by._

_All those thoughts and fears however vanished when he heard Harry let out a slight moan. Ron's eyes widened and he smiled at his victorious friend._

_"You did it Harry, you defeated that bastard"_

_Harry just simply nodded and placed his hand against his forehead feeling for his lightening bolt scar. He couldn't feel anything, only a faint line where the red mark originally was._

_He looked around at the dead bodies in the field and then looked at Ron. He saw his best friend with a look of relief but couldn't help but wonder where his other best friend, Hermione was._

_"Ron. Where is Hermione?" Harry asked with a worried voice_

_Ron immediately paled and the relieved look on his face disappeared and changed to a fearful look. He was so wrapped up with Harry being alive that he had forgotten that Hermione may be still out there._

_"Harry, I don't know! I really don't know!" Ron said with a panicky voice, he immediately stood up and desperately looked around for any sight of his friend._

_Harry stood up beside him and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder as he continued to scan the surrounding areas for Hermione._

_"Ron, we will find her" Harry reassured, although there was some uncertainty in his voice._

_Ron continued searching for Hermione in the pouring rain, regret now pouring inside of him. It was then when he realised that he truly loved Hermione and now he feared that it was too late to tell her. He cursed himself for those wasted years of arguing when they could have been together. He scolded himself for not telling her sooner, and tears weld up in his eyes at the thought that she would never know how he really felt about her._

_He desperately wanted to find Hermione alive, but what with time moving on he feared that he may get to her too late. His heart was racing and he suddenly felt faint, but that wouldn't stop him from his heart's task of finding the one person he loved the most._

_He wanted so much to be able to find her, to see her again but as each second passed more fears overwhelmed him of the fate of his Hermione. Tears started to fall from his eyes, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to see Hermione and know that she is ok._

_As he turned a corner of the castle he came across one of the worst sights possible for him. Hermione was lying meters away from where Ron was standing. Ron's heart skipped a beat when he saw that she was not moving, the rain was dampening her skin and robes, washing away the blood that was coming from a cut that was on her forehead. He ran to her and placed her in his arms. His fears only worsened when he realised that she was cold, but realised that it must have been the dampness of her robes and hair plus the continuous rain that made her feel and look cold._

_He felt desperately for her pulse, and when he felt the faint beat in her wrist he was relieved. He was glad that she wasn't dead, but the faintness of her pulse told him that she needed medical help soon. He guessed that she had lost quite a bit of blood since she had a big gash on her forehead, as well as other cuts and bruises on her arms. He noticed that there were several stains of blood on her robes from various attacks. He pulled her in and hugged her, trying to warm her up._

_"Merlin Hermione! What did they do to you?" Ron said, as if expecting a response from her. When he realised that in fact she couldn't respond did he really panic._

_"Hermione! Please! Wake up! Please! I need you, please wake up!" He sobbed as he begged and pleaded with her "'Mione, I don't want to loose you! I can't loose you! Please wake up, I need you to wake up! Please, 'Mione please. I can't believe it took me this long to say it, but I love you Hermione Jane Granger, and if you die now…No! You can't die! You just can't! You know why? Because I love you! I love you 'Mione!" He couldn't hold back the tears, he was crying desperately wanting so much for his one true love to wake up from all this mess._

_"Ron..."_

_"…R-Ron..."_

_Ron looked at Hermione and found that she had awoken. Relief overjoyed him until he looked at her more closely. Her eyes were barely open and she looked really weak, possibly from the amount of blood she lost._

_"Hermione! Are you ok? Where are you hurt?" Ron asked with panic in his voice._

_"…Ron…I feel so weak," Hermione said in a barely audible voice._

_Ron tried to hide the fear on his face, but he knew that despite how hard he tried he couldn't hide what he was feeling._

_"No, Hermione you are strong! Just hang in there!" He reassured her with determination in his voice._

_"I can't…Ron…I don't think I can... I'm not strong enough…" Hermione said with defeat in her quite voice._

_Seeing Hermione like this broke his heart, hearing her admit defeat devastated him. He couldn't let her think like this, he couldn't let them win. He had to keep her alive; he had to make her believe that she is strong enough to make it, to survive._

_"Hermione don't say that! Don't say that you're not strong enough because you are!" Ron said a little too firmly. "You will make it, I promise you! I will get you some help!"_

_With that he looked around for any sign of Harry. He was getting frustrated that he couldn't see any sign of his best friend anywhere._

_"HARRY! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU!" Ron bellowed out for his friend. "HARRY! PLEASE COME! IT'S HERMIONE! SHE NEEDS HELP!" Ron choked out._

_Harry, after hearing his name being called out ran towards Ron. He wasn't expecting to see Hermione barely conscious with gashes across her forehead and stains of blood all over her robes._

_"Merlin! Hermione!" Harry said in shock as he ran to her side opposite Ron. He could see the tears in Ron's eyes and realised that she must be very weak and cold from the amount of blood she lost. He stood up quickly and turned to Ron as he passed._

_"I am going to find help! Hermione needs medical attention now! Stay with her Ron" He said as he ran in the direction of the Great Hall._

_"Like I'm going anywhere" Ron muttered as he watched his best friend find help for Hermione._

_"Hermione?"_

_"…Yes?" She replied weakly._

_"Are you still with me?" Ron asked with a hopeful look in his eyes._

_"I…I…think so" Hermione replied with a struggle. Ron could see that time was vital, and if she didn't get help soon- he didn't want to think about what would happen._

_"Good, stay with me please. Don't close your eyes, just keep talking, keep with me" Ron told Hermione, she just simply nodded and let out a small sob._

_"Hermione?"_

_"…Yes Ron?" She asked with a struggle._

_"Did you hear me talking to you? When you were unconscious?"_

_"…I-I don't think so…" Hermione replied with a little uncertainty._

_Ron sighed with relief. He didn't want to reveal how he felt about Hermione like the way he did. He wanted to have it in a less dramatic scenario, where Hermione wasn't fighting for her life. He was however a little upset that she couldn't hear him, because a huge weight would have been lifted off from him._

_"Don't worry if you didn't Hermione…It wasn't really that important…" Ron hated himself for saying this, but he didn't want to worry Hermione and put more strain on her. She had enough to deal with at this moment in time. He wanted her to concentrate on herself getting better and surviving._

_"It sounded important…" Hermione said faintly._

_Ron kissed her forehead, which caught Hermione by surprise. "Don't worry 'Mione, just concentrate on getting better"_

_"Oh…" Hermione said, she sounded disappointed. This broke Ron's heart more, as he really wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to put pressure on her._

_"Ron…I need to tell you something…" Hermione said with a soft tone._

_Ron looked at her, and he could see that tears were welding in her eyes._

_"…But I don't want you to interrupt me…understand?" She said with a weak voice._

_Ron simply nodded, allowing her to continue._

_"…When I was fighting the Death Eaters…All I could think about was you. I kept thinking if I would see you again, or if the next time I will see you, you would be lying on the ground…Lifeless" The tears were escaping her eyes, Ron went to wipe them away carefully. "I…I kept thinking if I would ever see you again and whether I would get the chance to see your blue eyes…Or smile again…I was scared. I know I should have been concentrating more on the battle I was fighting, but I couldn't help it… I was scared that I wouldn't be able to tell you how I feel about you…How much you make me smile…How much you make me laugh. How happy I am when I am with you…How, every time I see you I have butterflies flapping around in my stomach. How whenever I see you talking to another girl, I feel rage, jealousy…fears that I might loose you. I feel so much when I am with you, and equally when I am away from you. I-I constantly think about you all the time, whether I am awake or asleep. The truth is Ron…I love you. I have loved you for a very long time."_

_Ron was left speechless. He didn't know what to say. For one thing he was glad that Hermione felt the same way he did, but worried that her speech was made because she thought that she wouldn't make it. He stared into her eyes and saw, by the sparkle in her eyes that she truly meant it._

_"…Ron? Say something, please" Hermione begged. Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she waited for a response from the person she loved most._

_Ron realised that she had been waiting a while for a reaction out of him. He mentally slapped himself. He didn't know what to say, he knew what he wanted to say, that wasn't the case but knowing how to say it was tricky._

_"Ron! Please…Please" Hermione said through tears soaking her already damp face._

_Ron smiled and pulled Hermione tighter in his grasp. He stroked her head soothingly and let tears that were filling up his eyes flow loosely down his face. "I love you too, 'Mione. Always have, always will"_

_He carefully moved Hermione back down so he could see her face. Although she still appeared very weak and faint, her face was lit up. She was smiling, knowing that her love has returned her feelings. She reached out and placed her hand on Ron's cheek. She motioned him towards her and leant in to kiss him, but was interrupted by Harry calling out to them._

_"Ron! Hermione! I found help! Hermione, hang in there! You're going to be fine!" Harry called out as he ran towards them, closely followed by Remus, Tonks, Madame Pomfrey and Arthur Weasley. Ron felt relieved that Hermione was now getting the help that she needed and deserved.

* * *

_

Ron awoke to an owl pecking at his ear. He immediately waved it off, but instead it pecked his hand quite hard instead. He let out a cry of pain as the owl flew away, leaving a parchment on his lap. He looked at the owl and realised it was an owl from work. He sighed, the last thing he wanted was another attack on a female muggle-born. He hated that Hermione would be a potential target, but was relieved and a little bit surprised that the Death Eaters hadn't targeted her first.

He looked to his side and found Hermione still resting on his shoulder, apparently undisturbed by the owl that just caused a drop of blood out of his finger. He mentally cursed that owl, which has been the bearer of bad news since the whole attacks started.

He opened up the parchment to find that is was Kingsley's handwriting. He sighed, reading the headline on the top of the paper. **'Another female muggle-born found dead in her home in the South'** Ron sighed, although these attacks seemed to be in random places, they all seemed to be getting closer to London each time. He feared for Hermione more than anyone else, since she was such a big part of the destruction of Voldermort, and a close friend of Harry Potter that it would be the perfect revenge if they got their hands on her.

He sighed as he read the bottom; he had to go to work. He seemed to be doing overtime at the office, but if that meant helping to track down the Death Eaters that were doing this before they reached Hermione, he would do it. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he wasn't spending as much time with Hermione as he would like, which made his job all the more hard.

He gently shook his girlfriend, trying to wake her up to let her know where he was going. To his relief she woke up without any problems.

"Ron…?" She asked whilst yawning.

He just smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I have to go into work" His smile faded "There has been another attack"

Hermione shot up immediately "What?"

"There has been another attack, it seems like that it's every night" Ron said with a frown.

Hermione looked worried "Where was the attack? Do you know who it was?"

"I only know that the attack was down South somewhere, and I don't think they would give out that information by owl, since anyone might be able to tap into our mail and gather information" Ron explained.

"Makes sense, I suppose the ministry want to keep this as quite as possible, though I don't see why they have to hold back information" Hermione stated with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I know what you mean, but if these attacks are happening on a nightly basis, and the information was leaked to the press every time it happened then the Aurors will he heavily criticised that we aren't doing all we can to help" Ron defended with slight exasperation.

Hermione was taken aback by the tone of Ron's voice, but that didn't stop her from stating her opinion "I know where you are coming from Ron, but I do feel the public need to know so they can protect themselves"

Ron hugged Hermione, seeing that she was just as scared about this new threat as he was for her. Suddenly he felt like he was back before the final battle, with everyone not knowing what the outcome would be or if they would survive.

Now he was scared for Hermione. Whether she would have the same fate as the other unfortunate girls that died at the hands of Death Eaters. Ron was angry that after all the work that was put into the final battle, so many lives lost that another darkness loomed over their life, once again brining them into the middle of it.

He pulled away from Hermione and kissed he gently on the lips. He made his way to the bathroom to change out of the clothes he fell asleep in the previous night.

Hermione watched him go with a faint smile on her lips. Although she was upset that another attack took place, she couldn't help be thankful that she hasn't been targeted yet. She admired Ron's determination with the Aurors to stop the Death Eaters who were attacking and murdering so many innocent women.

She wanted so much for Ron to spend more time with her, but she knew that she couldn't be selfish. At the moment he is in the middle of an important case, important to her as well as him. She knew that he would be helping a lot of female muggle-borns and she admired his determination to help people. However she knew that the only reason Ron was working over time was because he wanted to help her, and that made her love him even more.

Ron emerged from the bedroom in clean clothes, after kissing Hermione goodbye and waving his farewells to Crooksanks he apparated to work, leaving Hermione behind.

* * *

When he arrived at the Auror Headquarters, he noticed that everyone seemed to be there. He sighed, these attacks were becoming more frequent and it seemed that everyone was on high alert. 

He had hope, that after the long and sufferable final battle, that he wouldn't have to worry about anymore-major dark activity. He knew that it was a silly thought, since that there were so many Death Eaters out there wanting revenge for the fall of their Dark Lord. This made Ron angry, they should have been caught, and they should be in Azkaban right now. He hated leaving Hermione at home, alone where anything could happen to her. His greatest fear would be that the next time he hears of an attack, it would be her. He didn't want to loose her again, not after the final battle as she almost died in his arms. He couldn't bear the thought of coming home to an empty flat on day after work and seeing the sight of Hermione lying motionless on the floor. That very thought made him sick to the stomach, but made him more determined to stop the attacks once and for all before they got a chance to reach Hermione.

"Ron!"

Ron turned round to see Harry calling him over. Ron gave a puzzled expression as he came closer to where Harry was standing. He noticed Harry was looking into the meeting area, where this whole mess started. When Ron approached him he turned to face his best friend.

"What is it?" Ron asked with a worried expression.

Harry sighed "It doesn't look good Ron, not good at all"

* * *

Dun dun dun...! What is it that is so bad? Anyone care to guess? It would be interesting to see what you guys think! 

I hope you liked the flashback/dream that Ron had. It was getting to the point where i was practically in tears. Anyway let me know what you think:)

I apologise again for the late update, it really couldn't be helped!

(Hands out chocolate chip cookies and cake)


	5. Chapter 4

Wow, fast update! To be honest i couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter:D And plus i left a horrible cliff-hanger there for you guys! This is the fic i like writing the most (for now), most likely because i know where it is going:)

I am also updating because i am in a really good mood:) Someone really made my day today:)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And keep reviewing! And to those people who read and don't review, it would be nice to hear from you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if i did i would be writing book 7 instead of fanfiction:)

* * *

**Last time**

"_Ron!"_

_Ron turned round to see Harry calling him over. Ron gave a puzzled expression as he came closer to where Harry was standing. He noticed Harry was looking into the meeting area, where this whole mess started. When Ron approached him he turned to face his best friend._

"_What is it?" Ron asked with a worried expression._

_Harry sighed "It doesn't look good Ron, not good at all"_

_

* * *

_

**What If**

**Chapter 4**

****

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked with a worried expression.

Harry sighed "Look for yourself" He said as he pointed towards the meeting area. Ron slowly turned his head and when he saw what Harry was talking about his eyes widened in shock.

The meeting area was completely trashed; tables and chairs were all broken and sprawled across the floor. Black marks were spread across the room as if there had been a fire. Paper was scattered all over the floor, and there was a familiar yet distant smell of blood that lingered in the air. Red writing was scratched on the walls, with vulgar messages.

"What happened?" Ron asked as his face paled.

"I haven't been here long enough to know for sure, but it looks like that the Death Eaters attacked here as well," Harry said with anger rising inside of him.

"You don't think they used the attack last night as a diversion, do you?" Ron asked, suddenly feeling sick.

"It's a possibility, but that's not all that seemed to have happened" Harry said, changing his tone, making it seem more subtle.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, suddenly feeling that he was going to regret asking.

"The markings on the wall were there for a reason. It didn't make any sense to me at first but then I remembered something about the cases that we have been working on…" Harry began, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"What? What did you remember Harry?" Ron asked, panic arousing.

"Well I remembered that all the past victims, female muggle-borns were all in their early twenties" Harry said with a sympathetic tone turning to face Ron.

"But that doesn't mean that Hermione will be a target! It could just be a coincidence! It has to be!"

"Ron…There is more. When I looked at their job descriptions, they seemed to work in some way or another for the ministry, if not were linked to it in someway" Harry continued, not liking where the conversation he was having was heading.

"But, No! It must be another coincidence! It can't mean that she is a target…"

"There is also evidence that suggests that they had strong opinions about Voldermort, and they weren't in favour of him"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing; he refused to believe it. "Everyone that wasn't a Death Eater or had connections with one hated Voldermort! That's not the type of evidence that links these victims to Hermione!"

Harry sighed, hating to tell him the next part of his recently gathered information "The victims were also attacked near their birthday, either on or a couple of days either way"

"But Hermione's birthday is in a few months! She has to be safe till then!" Ron said desperately.

Harry shook his head slightly "Not really, there were other messages written on the walls, it seems that the Death Eaters are also attacking female muggle borns who have friends or family working on the Auror squad"

"This can't be happening!" Ron cried out. He didn't want to believe it, yet he knew that Hermione would eventually become a target.

"Ron, you have to calm down!" Harry said with a worried tone in his voice. He was concerned that this new found information might cause him to do something stupid. He was also worried about Hermione. She was one of the people who would most likely be attacked, and quite frankly he was surprised that she wasn't one of the first victims, but at the same time relieved.

Harry knew that Ron would do just about anything to keep Hermione out of harms way, especially since the final battle where Hermione almost died in his arms. Harry knew that it would be hard for Ron to accept that Hermione is in danger, because Ron wanted more than anything in the world for Hermione to be safe. He knew though, that if it got too personal for Ron, he would take matters into his own hands. This scared him more than anything.

Although Ron wasn't stupid enough to go and track down the Death Eaters and take them on by himself, he knew that if they provoked him enough he might well do. He knew that if Hermione was hurt in anyway that he would do the same to the person who did it to her. This scared Harry, because he knew from experience how bad the Weasley temper can be, having experienced it from both Ginny and Ron. He feared that if, Merlin forbid anything bad happened Hermione, Ron may not be able to control his rage and temper.

"Harry! Ron! Thank Merlin you're here!" A voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts to be greeted by a distraught Remus.

"Remus! Please don't tell me there has been another attack…" Ron pleaded, hoping, just wishing that his fears would not come true.

"I have just got back from investigating the recent attack that occurred tonight" Remus started in a melancholy tone, which made Ron very anxious.

"What did you find?" Harry asked in a more calm tone, instead it sounded forced.

Remus sighed "You both aren't going to like this" He said with a sigh as he brought out a parchment of paper out from the inside of his robes. Harry and Ron eyed it carefully.

"W-what is it?" Ron asked nervously as Remus handed over the paper over to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw what Remus was talking about. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. What lay in his hands brought a shocking truth too close to home.

"H-Harry?" Ron asked, seeing the shocked look in Harry's eyes "W-What is it? Please tell me!"

Harry sighed, not wanting to show his best friend this newly found information, but he had a right to know.

"Here, see for yourself Ron" Harry said with a sigh as he handed the paper to his best friend. Ron grabbed it out of Harry's grasp, desperate to see what was causing so much worry.

After a few moments of staring at the parchment, Harry swore he could see the worry and anger bubbling in Ron's eyes.

"Sweet mother of Merlin! No! Hermione…" Ron said with mixed emotions, turning from shocked, angry and then finally sadness.

"One of the Death Eaters must have left it there by accident when they were…" Remus flinched at what he was about to say, "No doubt they would have realised by now that the list is missing so they may have changed their tactics by now. But we can't be too sure"

Ron looked directly at Remus, tears clouding his eyes "What are we going to do about it?"

Remus sighed, and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder "You are going home"

Ron's eyes flashed to anger as he pushed Remus' hand off his shoulder "To hell I am!"

"Ron…" Harry began, but was immediately cut of by a furious Ron.

"I AM NOT GOING HOME! I AM GOING TO STAY HERE AND HELP!" Ron bellowed, causing all the Aurors nearby to stop and stare.

"There is no need to shout and attract attention to yourself Ron! You need to go home, come back tomorrow when you have rested properly. This is too much for you to handle…" Remus started, but was cut off by an irritable Ron.

"I can handle it! I handled the war perfectly fine! When I thought I was going to loose Hermione to Death Eaters I dealt with it quite well! I am not going to let anything or anyone get in the way of me protecting Hermione! She means the world to me and nothing is going to stop me from preventing the same fate as ones who weren't so fortunate!"

Remus sighed, he knew Ron wasn't going to back down so easily. Remus remembered running out into the battlefield shortly after the war after Harry, to find Hermione lying in Ron's arms fighting for her life. He remembered seeing Ron as they transported Hermione to St. Mungos, and as they were waiting for news in the waiting room of whether Hermione survived or not.

He remembered Ron, being as he was right now. He knew the younger Weasley blamed himself for what happened to Hermione. He was supposed to look out for her, protect her but instead left her fighting for her life. He remembered Ron's painful expression as he waited silently for any news on Hermione. He saw guilt swimming around his eyes, and something else that he couldn't, at that moment put his finger on. It was only after Hermione was well and out of St. Mungos did it click, the strange emotion was in fact love.

Remus knew that Ron was going to try and protect Hermione at whatever costs. Remus was sure of one thing though, he never wanted to see Ron, or anyone else with the same pained expression he had once seen on a much younger Weasley.

"I understand that you want to protect Hermione, but going at this rate is not helping anyone. I know you want to help with this case, and I know nothing is going to stop you from doing so. All I ask is that you please, please go home and get some rest" Remus explained the best he could without getting a reaction from Ron.

"Remus is right Ron" Harry added "This is getting to stressful for you. Just go home and get some rest, then you will be ready"

"I am ready!" Ron snapped back angrily "I have been ready since the beginning!"

"Ron, things are different now. Hermione is much more of a target now" Remus tried to explain.

"No! She was a target when this whole thing started! It just took us time to realise it!" Ron said accusingly, but his accusations weren't directed at anyone.

"I know this is hard for you to accept Ron, it's hard for me too. She's one of my best friend's you know" Harry said with an understanding tone.

"I know that Harry!" Ron snapped back. "But its not like your girlfriend is in any danger" Harry sighed.

"Look! Just because Hermione's name was on a piece of paper doesn't mean that she is in immediate danger. Like Remus said, the Death Eaters must realise that they left it there and that we have it now. They may have changed their tactics"

"But that doesn't mean Hermione is out of danger! Get real Harry! She was a major part of the war in case you forgot! Those Death Eaters would do anything to get back at you for defeating their Dark Lord!" Immediately after those words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted them.

"So you think this is my fault?" Harry asked, sounding a little hurt.

"No! Of course not! Harry you know I didn't mean it!" Ron pleaded.

"Look Ron! This is why you should go home! You are no good to the case, Hermione or us! That's why we said you should go home! Not because we don't need you but because when you are upset you do stupid things!" Harry said, raising his voice at Ron.

Ron sighed, he knew he messed up. He gave Harry an apologetic look before apparating home.

* * *

Remus stepped towards Harry placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't mean it you know" Remus said in a reassuring way.

"I know, he was angry but what he said does make sense" Harry said with a low voice.

"Harry! Don't ever think that! It's not your fault!" Remus tried to reassure Harry, but he knew by his facial expression that his words weren't going to make a difference.

"You can say that, but no matter what it's the truth. I mean think about it, Hermione's name was on that list for a reason," Harry said with a guilty voice.

Remus sighed "Harry, Hermione's name was on that list because she is a known muggle-born…"

"And how is she a known muggle-born?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, this isn't your fault! Ron was just upset, he didn't mean to say it, he doesn't think that anything is your fault"

"I know I shouldn't blame myself, but what Ron said does make sense, and nothing will change that," Harry said with a defeated expression.

Remus just smiled sympathetically at Harry, he knew that life was sometimes hard on Harry but somehow he always managed to pull through his hardships which is why Remus admired him.

* * *

Ron apparated into his apartment in a bad mood. Not only did he just find out that Hermione, the love of his life was a target, but he got sent home to 'calm down', he also shouted at Harry and practically blamed him because Hermione was a target.

"Damn this Weasley temper!" Ron scolded to himself.

"What was that?" A voice behind him said, he immediately turned round to hex the person who was in his home, but when he came face to face with the person he was about to hex, he immediately put his wand down by his side.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Ron asked in a surprised shock.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron before replying "I was about to ask you the same question"

"I asked you first," Ron said trying to keep his voice calm, the last thing he wanted was to make Hermione worry.

"Ok, I forgot something that I needed for work so I came back to get it" Hermione explained. "So why are you here?" She asked curiously.

Ron gulped, he couldn't tell Hermione what he just found out. No, that would just scare her.

"Ron? Is everything ok?" Hermione asked, seeing the worried look on Ron's face.

"Everything is fine Hermione" Ron said coldly. He didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, but what with everything going on he couldn't help it.

Hermione was shocked by his tone "I was only asking Ron! There is no need to speak to me in that tone!"

"What tone?" Ron shot back, feeling the infamous Weasley temper arise again.

"That tone! I was only asking if you were ok Ronald! You looked completely out of it" Hermione explained, trying to keep her tone calm, but failing.

"Well don't!" Ron snapped back.

Hermione was taken aback by his behaviour. She knew that something must have happened.

"Ron! Has something happened? What's wrong? Please tell me" Hermione pleased.

"Nothings happened Hermione, nothing at all" Ron tried to convince her, but it seemed like he was convincing himself.

"Ron, something is wrong, I know it I can see it on your face" Hermione said, feeling worried about her boyfriend right now.

"Nothings wrong Hermione! Just stop pushing me alright!" Ron snapped at a confused Hermione.

"I'm not pushing you!" Hermione said through gritted teeth "I am only worried for my boyfriend since he looks in such a state…" Hermione wasn't able to continue her sentence since Ron rudely interrupted.

"And what state would that be Hermione?" Ron snarled

"You just…" Hermione started but she was at a loss for words.

"I just what?" Ron asked, feeling is Weasley temper bubbling away

"I'm worried that's all! I was concerned because you seem to be more jumpy than usual! You seem to be more worried than usual Ron!" Hermione explained firmly.

"If I'm jumpy its because of the case that I have been working on and…"

"So it has got something to do with the attacks?" Hermione asked with a worried tone.

"I didn't say that!"

"You just did!" Hermione said with an aggravated look on her face "Look Ron I know something is wrong! Just tell me! Why is it so hard?"

"I don't want to tell you Hermione!"

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking so many questions! Why is it so hard for you to back down?" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ron, I just…"

"Want to know what's going on?" Ron interrupted, rudely finishing her sentence.

Hermione put her finger up in protest but put it down after the look she received from Ron "Yes…"

"Well Hermione, I can't tell you" Ron told her coldly.

"Why?" Hermione said in an almost whisper

Ron gave her a vicious look, "Haven't I made it clear?"

"No, in fact you haven't! You just keep on saying you don't want to tell me, well quite frankly Ron its not good enough. I was only worried about you, and if I am going to get a "Weasley temper" when I do, I won't bother anymore!" She said in a pained tone, Ron could see tears forming in her brown eyes.

She made her way to the door, not bothering to look at Ron as she did.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded

"Work!" And with that she opened the door and slammed it behind her as she left.

"SHIT!" Ron swore loudly as he stared at the empty door where Hermione had just left. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

* * *

Well, so what do you think? I felt sorry for Harry and Hermione in this chapter, being on the recieving end of a Weasley temper is not nice.

I hope you liked it!

Well there is one thing you can do now to make my day even more:) Review:)

(Gives out cookies, cakes, and various other sweets and puddings)

Helen:)x


	6. Chapter 5

Another quick update, because i just love you all lol:)

I was going to update this last night, but due to a malfunction with my internet...i couldn't do it:(

But here it is now! Enjoy!

* * *

"He what?"

Ginny and Hermione were sitting outside a café having lunch together. After Hermione arrived in a state looking as if she had been crying, Ginny was immediately concerned for her friend, after asking what was wrong it all came into place.

"He wouldn't tell me what was worrying him," Hermione said with a melancholy voice. She was playing with the side salad on the plate in front of her with her fork. Moving the piece of lettuce side to side, up and down as if in a trance.

Ginny watched her friend play with the lettuce sadly. She knew how bad her brother's temper could be at times, and by the looks of it, Hermione had been on the receiving end of a very bad Weasley temper. She knew that it must be quite hard for Ron to be working on the same case that might threaten Hermione's life, but she felt that there was no need to treat Hermione that way. Hermione had a sad expression on her face, and she could see that Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to yell at you, maybe he had a stressful time at work?" Ginny offered in defence of her older brother, although she didn't know why she bothered sometimes.

"What? After about an hour of being there? I don't think so. And another thing! He wouldn't tell me why he was home so early!" Hermione said with an annoyed tone, trying to cover up how hurt she was inside, but nothing fooled Ginny. She could see that her friend was clearly upset by all of this. "I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell me. I thought he was able to come to me, I thought we told each other everything" Hermione said as tears threatened to fall from her glossy eyes.

Ginny placed her hand over Hermione's sympathetically. She smiled at Hermione, receiving an attempted smile back. "Hermione, my brother can be such an idiot sometimes its hard to believe he made it as far as he did! He was probably just stressed out about the case," Ginny said reassuringly to her crying friend. She squeezed Hermione's hand to give her the extra comfort and was surprised to see a genuine smile on Hermione's face.

"Thanks Gin'" Hermione said as she wiped her tears away from her face with a napkin "What would I do without you?"

"You would have probably killed my brother right about now" Ginny joked, Hermione just simply laughed at the thought. Ginny was glad that Hermione had cheered up, for now at least. She knew that Hermione just had to face Ron later on tonight and she thanked Merlin that she wasn't going to be there.

"Shall we head off? I have to be back at work in ten minutes" Hermione said as she stood up from her chair, placing her tear soaked napkin on her half-empty plate.

"Sure, I have to be back around about that time anyway" Ginny replied as she stood from her chair and grabbed her bag and jacket.

They both went inside to pay for their lunch and afterwards departed in their different directions to work.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk at quarter to five, still not intending to move from it. She didn't want to admit it, but she was in fact avoiding going home. She knew Ron would be there, probably waiting for her to come home but somehow she didn't want to face him.

'_Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione! You're being stupid'_ Hermione shook her conscience off, trying to concentrate on the piece of parchment in front of her, but it didn't work. All she could think about was Ron, and how much she loved him _'Warts and all'_, so to speak.

'Stupid prat! Even when we have been fighting I can't seem to get him out of my head! I can't even concentrate on my work, which is meant to be a distraction!' Hermione thought, though wondering what she was still doing at work if she wasn't actually 'working'.

Sighing, Hermione mentally cursed herself for thinking about that very person she wanted to avoid.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked into the flat that he shared with Ginny. It had been a very long day for the young Auror, and he was just about ready to collapse before Ginny came and greeted him.

"Hey" She said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hi" He said with a tired expression

"How was work?" Ginny asked curiously as she went back to the kitchen to finish the dinner.

Harry sighed "Not good"

Ginny turned around and for the first time since he walked through the door did she notice his expression. He looked worn out, physically and mentally and the look in his eyes told Ginny that he wasn't bringing home good news.

"W…What is it?" Ginny asked, with a now worried expression"

"The Aurors found something at the victims house, and its not good" Harry said, his eyes becoming glossy.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked, knowing that it must be something major to have this type of effect on Harry.

"They found a list…Made by the Death Eaters" Harry began, not wanting to continue with what he was going to say.

"A list…Oh Harry please tell me…" Ginny began but was interrupted by Harry, who seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"H…Hermione was on that list…"Harry said as tears fell down his face.

Ginny gasped in shock "Hermione? No! No! It can't be! Please tell me your not serious!"

"I wish I wasn't serious, but I saw her name printed on that list," Harry said solemnly.

"Well it explains Ron's behaviour" Ginny muttered under her breath, whether she meant Harry to hear or not was a different matter.

"What? Did Ron shout at you too?"

"No, but he shouted at Hermione, made her quite upset"

"What did she say?" Harry asked curiously

"She said something about Ron not telling her what was making him so upset"

"What?" Harry said, with an annoyed tone "So she doesn't know about her name being on the list?"

"Not that I know of, no" Ginny said apologetically.

"How could he be so stupid? What is he thinking not telling her?" Harry said, feeling the anger bubble up inside of him.

Ginny sighed, "Maybe he doesn't want to tell her because if he tells her it would be confirming it for him, that Hermione is really in danger"

Harry let out a frustrated huff "But no matter whether Ron accepts it or not, it doesn't change anything! Hermione is still in danger no matter what! And it's my fault that she is!"

Ginny was confused "What do you mean it's your fault?"

Harry sighed, "Its nothing, don't worry about it" He said as he walked away.

Ginny was not one to back down, and this situation was certainly no different.

"Don't give me that 'nothing' crap Harry, it doesn't work" Ginny snapped causing Harry to turn round and face her again "What do you mean its your fault?"

"It was something Ron said, it doesn't matter" Harry said with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"What did my prat of a brother say now?" Ginny demanded as she held her hands up in frustration.

"He blamed me for Hermione being on the list…" Harry said in a low, depressed voice. He sat down on the sofa and starred mindlessly on the floor. "Maybe he's right, I mean Hermione wouldn't be on the list if she hadn't know me"

Ginny was shocked at what she was hearing. Surely he didn't believe that it was his fault? She was shocked that her brother, of all people would say anything like that to him. She made a mental note to have a word with her brother when she next saw him.

She moved across and sat next to Harry. She noticed his glum expression and tears that were forming in his green eyes. "Oh Harry! I'm sure he didn't mean it, but it doesn't excuse what he said. You don't really think you're to blame?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know, I mean she is my best friend and I don't want to see her in harms way, but I can't help feeling that I am the one putting her there"

"You knowing her has got nothing to do with it and you know it! Those other victims didn't know you personally? This attacks aren't directly aimed at you, otherwise they would have got to Hermione a long time ago" Ginny tried to reassure him, but she knew that it would take a lot to get him to see the truth.

"I know that! Hermione is my best friend, Gin'! I just can't help but think that I am putting her in danger because of who she is. She is a known muggle-born because I made her known. If she weren't friends with me then she wouldn't have been on that list!" Harry said with an annoyed tone, but it wasn't directed at Ginny, it was mainly directed at himself.

Ginny hated seeing him like this, just one word of blame from someone could set Harry off like this "Its not your fault! No matter what my brother said! He doesn't blame you, he was just upset and stressed with everything that is going on. Although it does not excuse what he said. Harry, Hermione may have been on the list even if she wasn't friends with you. She is your best friend, please don't regret that. Whether she is in danger or not isn't the issue here, its you," Ginny explained which caused Harry to look up at her in confusion.

"You know exactly what I mean Harry, so don't look at me like you don't. Every time someone remotely blames you for something you go into this spiral of self-doubt that takes you a long time to get over. You are setting yourself up for a big fall, which one-day you may not recover from. Listen to me Harry. You need to accept who you are on the inside, yes you defeated Voldermort, yes you saved the magically world from him, but that is not who you are. You need to stop thinking like 'the-boy-who-lived' or 'the-boy-who-saved-us' and start thinking about Harry Potter. You cannot and will not be able to control everything that goes on in the world; it is impossible to say the least. You need to accept the fact that not everything that happens is your fault or in fact Harry Potter related! You need to understand this Harry, because otherwise you will be setting yourself up for a big fall, which will do you, and everyone no good"

"Thanks Gin'" Harry said with a grateful smile, but his facial expression soon changed to confused as he squinted his nose "Do you smell something burning?"

Ginny's eyes widened in horror "Shit! The dinner!" She exclaimed as she ran to the kitchen area and took the burning pan off the hob. The steam that had built up over the time it was left alone hid her, and the sauce she was making had turned into a burnt brown colour. She coughed, trying to get the excess steam out of her lungs and sighed at the ruined dinner.

"Harry?" She called from the kitchen area.

"Yes Gin'?"

"Can you order a pizza?"

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath before opening the door to the flat she shared with Ron. She slowly opened it to see Ron sitting grumpily on the sofa, staring at a blank television. She sighed, _'great, he's still in a foal mood'_.

Ron turned round after hearing Hermione come through the door. He gave her a light smile, which unfortunately wasn't returned. He sighed as he stood up and walked towards Hermione, who was currently in the kitchen making herself a drink.

"Hermione?" He said softly, obviously having clamed down from earlier and feeling bad about the argument earlier.

She looked up from her mug of tea to see Ron opposite her wearing an apologetic expression on his face. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?" Ron said in a soft tone

"I thought we already were" Hermione simply replied turning around from Ron not wanting to face him at this moment in time.

"Yeah…" Ron said quietly "Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" She said in a firm tone that made him flinch

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that" He said quickly "I was just…stressed"

"Stressed? About what?" Hermione asked with a curious air in her voice

"It's…nothing" Ron knew that he should tell her about the list, she had a right to know, but he didn't want to scare her and he especially didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Oh really?" She said with a slightly annoyed tone as she placed her mug in the sink ready to be washed up "It certainly didn't sound like nothing"

"Hermione…" Ron began, but was suddenly lost for words

"I thought so," Hermione said quietly as she brushed past Ron and made her way to the sofa.

Ron was confused "What do you mean?" He asked, following Hermione to the sofa.

Hermione looked at him, with a sad expression on her face "If you don't want to tell me, I understand; I really do. But I thought we were able to tell each other what was bothering us"

"Hermione I am able to talk to you about what is bothering me" Ron said reassuringly "But I just can't tell you about today"

"Why?" Hermione asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"Damn it Hermione! Do you have to turn this into another argument?" Ron exclaimed feeling slightly frustrated.

"Me? You're the one who isn't telling me anything!"

"Because I don't want to tell you! Because I just can't!" Ron exclaimed loudly causing her to flinch. She stood up from the sofa and walked away to the nearby window, looking outside at the busy streets and watching the people walk by.

"I'm scared, you know?" Hermione said with a melancholy voice that startled Ron.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, worry clear in his tone. He knew exactly why Hermione was scared, but he felt that she needed to say it.

Hermione sucked on her lower lip, a nervous habit of hers as she looked at Ron.

"I'm scared, scared of what might happen" She said in a low voice

Ron knew that he was right in not telling her the important piece of information that he has been struggling to deal with since this morning. Hermione was already in a state of worry and fear for her life as it is, let alone when she finds out that she is in fact a target. Hermione would be a lot happier, in his eye if she didn't know.

Ron said nothing, he didn't know what to say to her. Instead he walked over to her and embraced her in a comforting hug. She gladly accepted, but as she came into touch with his warm body, she couldn't contain her tears anymore. She let them flow freely, crying into his shoulders and soaking his shirt.

Ron felt her sobbing, and stroked her hair to comfort her. "Hey, don't cry. I promise I will do anything I can to protect you, no matter what I won't let anything bad happen to you. I won't let them lay a finger on you, I promise" Ron said soothingly.

Hermione pulled away, and smiled at Ron before kissing him passionately on the lips.

* * *

Awww this is sweet:) I will try not to update this again until my other fics have been written and updated, but i may not be able to help myself lol:)

Anyway let me know what you think! Review:) Make me happy:)

(Hands out chocolate chip cookies and other various sweets and cakes)

Helen:)


	7. Chapter 6

Hello there! Yes i know it has been a while, but i have been busy, over-used excuse i know but it cannot be helped! I have also had many family issues that i have had to deal with, one in particular has and still is occupying most of my mind. Also since it is the summer holidays, i have been working over time at my saturday job, which is fun...yeah...

I have also been working on two one-shots which have already been posted for about a week or two. If you haven't already done so, if you feel like a laugh, or a cry read and review :D Make me happy:D I need it!

I am also working on another fic, which i am currently planning and writing, look out for more details on my profile shortly:)

So you don't want to hear me ramble on and on when all you really want to do is read this! Well i will leave you to it!

Thanks again to The Steppy-One for beta-ing this for me, and for all your help! You're a star:D

Chapter 6

Harry sighed as he looked through the load of files that just landed on his desk. It seemed that everyday brought more and more victims from those cruel Death Eaters.

He looked at a picture clipped on the inside cover of a file of one of the victims. She was young, only just turned nineteen from the profile situated on the first page. She had brown hair that fell just below her shoulders and piercing brown eyes. Just looking at the victim's photo reminded him of one of his best friends, whose life is in grave danger.

He had been called in yet again to look through the recent files, but he was also here because he felt he needed to be there. He knew Ron didn't mean those words he said, and he knew that they weren't true but he couldn't help think that there must be a link that somehow relates back to him.

A knock on the door startled him, he turned round to see Tonks standing at the door.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks greeted, trying to sound as cheerful as she could, but it still came out forced.

Harry just smiled lightly, turning back to his file he replied "Hey"

"You still down about what Ron said?" Tonks said abruptly, which got Harry's attention again.

"No…"

"Harry?"

"No, really I'm not. I know he doesn't mean it, it's just…"

"You feel a little responsible for all this?" Tonks prompted

Harry looked at Tonks and the look that he gave her said it all. It was a guilty look that Tonks and many people had seen before. Harry felt guilty that it was his fault that bad things were happening. He felt that it was his fault that muggle borns including Hermione were in danger of being brutally murdered by his enemies. He felt that if only he pushed harder after the war to round the stray Death Eaters up then this wouldn't be happening. He felt responsible, and everyone knew that Harry wouldn't be persuaded otherwise.

"Oh Harry! You know that you're not responsible! Please don't do this to yourself!" Tonks pleaded.

"I know I'm not responsible, that's what everyone keeps telling me! But it doesn't make me feel any better about the situation. I am always going to be their enemy, and they will find new ways to get to me. This time they have chosen Hermione"

Tonks sighed; it was always a hard task to get Harry to see sense that in fact it was not his fault that things like this were happening. He was stubborn, and once he had made up his mind it was a hard job to make him see otherwise.

"Harry, you don't know that Hermione is in danger for sure" Tonks reassured

"But her name was on that list! You saw it" Harry snapped, getting quite frustrated.

"I did see it, but you have to realise that they would have noticed that they left that list of names behind. They would have changed their tactics by now"

"They will still go after Hermione! She is my best friend! It would be stupid not to target her!" Harry argued, feeling anger rising inside of him.

"True, but you have to stop worrying about whether or not Hermione will be attacked. It's not doing you any good, and if she were to get attacked, it would not be your fault," Tonks reassured "Just remember that"

Harry put on a fake smile, which Tonks instantly recognised. She took that as her queue to leave and made her way to the door. As she opened the door, she saw Ron standing there looking very sheepish.

"Wotcher Ron!" Tonks greeted as she slipped past him, Ron smiled at her cheerful greeting.

"Hey Tonks," He called after her, he made sure that she was out of earshot before turning to Harry, "We need to talk"

Harry simply nodded as Ron closed the door to ensure their privacy. Ron looked at Harry and he could see the guilt glistening in his eyes, "Look Harry, I'm sorry I said those things…it was out of line," Ron said sincerely.

Harry simply nodded, "It's ok Ron, really"

Ron shook his head, "No, it's not," He stated still seeing the guilty look in Harry's eyes. "You still feel guilty, so it's not ok"

"Ron, you don't know what you're talking about," he stated clearly.

"That's bull Harry, and you know it!" Ron snapped, "You're upset about what I said! Stop pretending that everything is ok for once and at least _act _like you are angry with me!"

Harry chucked, "Ron, I'm not angry with you," He said as he placed a folder he was looking at into the filing cabinet beside him.

Ron sighed, "Why not? You should be angry with me after what I said! It was out of line!"

Harry arched his eyebrow at this comment; "It sounds like you want me to be angry with you,"

"I do! Be angry with me! I deserve it, Harry! Just please stop pretending it's _ok_!" Said Ron waving his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Harry sighed, "Fine, I am angry with you Ron, In fact I hate you for saying those things to me, happy?" He said, grinning.

Ron's eyes widened, "No! I want you to be really angry, and you are a lousy actor Harry…good thing you are a great auror!"

"Ron, I know I'm a lousy actor, in fact I am the worst! But I am not going to get angry at you!" Harry said whilst chuckling.

"Hit me"

"What?" Harry said, wondering if he heard Ron correctly.

"Hit me"

"Ron, I am not going to hit you"

"Come on Harry! You know you want to!"

"No, I refuse to hit you!"

"Come on!"

"Ron, no!"

"I hurt you Harry, I know I did! Let me feel your pain!"

"No, I am not hitting you"

"Don't be a dick!"

Harry was taken aback, "What did you just call me?"

Ron, noticing that Harry was getting annoyed acted upon this, "I called you a dick Harry! Because that's what you are! A dick!"

Harry sighed, feeling a headache coming on, "Ron…"

"Harry is a dick!"

"Ron…please stop, you are making a fool of yourself!" Harry said whilst rubbing his temple.

"Harry?"

Harry sighed knowing what was coming, "What…"

"You're a dick!"

"Ron! For Merlin's sake will you just shut up!"

"Not until you hit me!"

Harry felt like screaming, why was it becoming so hard _not _to hit him?

"I am not going to hit you, Ron!"

Ron sighed heavily, "Why not?"

Harry let out a hysterical laugh, "Because I don't want to!"

"Sure you do!" Ron grinned, "There must have been a time you wanted to hit me! So come on! Now is your chance! One free hit on the house!"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Not unless you hit me!"

Harry sighed, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

"Di…" Ron didn't get to finish what he was saying because Harry punched him hard in the face.

OoooOOOoooO

"Harry, please explain why my boyfriend has a bruise around his left eye," Hermione demanded, in a surprisingly calm way.

"Yeah, I would also like to know why my brother has a shiner!" Ginny chirped, poking it with her finger.

"Shove off, Ginny!" Ron mumbled as he waved her finger off.

Harry gave an uncomfortable smile, "He told me to," He said sheepishly

"He _what?_Well _that_ was stupid! Wasn't it Ronniekins?" Ginny mused slapping him on the arm.

Hermione was puzzled, "Why exactly did you tell him to punch you, Ron?"

"Because I wanted to be punched in the face," Ron said sarcastically as he whimpered in pain.

"Ron, that is absurd! Why would you _want_ to be punched in the face?" Hermione questioned as she handed Ron a pack of frozen peas.

"Thanks," Ron said as he placed the frozen peas against his eye followed by 'Ooo!' and 'Ahhhh' as shock of the cold wore away. "I told Harry he could punch me, no catch, no retaliation…"

"Are you stupid?" Ginny chipped in, obviously amused to see her brother with a black eye.

"Are you raving mad? Why would you do that Ron? What sane person would ask such a thing?"

Ron removed the peas from his eye, "Hermione, lay off it," He replied in an annoyed tone.

"I certainly will not!" She retorted as she smacked the peas back against his eye.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed loudly, whilst Ginny merely laughed. "You did that on purpose!"

Hermione smirked, "Now why would I do that?"

"Can't you just do a healing spell to get rid of this, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed, "Absolutely not!"

Ron scoffed, "Why not?"

"Because, I may not see something like this again and I want to make the most of it!" Ginny mused as Harry and Hermione laughed.

"You won't be getting any birthday or Christmas presents from me then," Ron threatened, hoping Ginny will change her mind.

"Oh don't worry, Hermione will make it up," Ginny said with a grin as she patted Ron on the shoulder.

Ron turned to Hermione, giving her a soft look, "Hermione, you wouldn't give the mean girl her birthday and Christmas presents, will you?"

Hermione chuckled, "Sorry Ron, I'm with Ginny!"

"You two are cruel!" Ron exclaimed in a defeated tone.

"Well you asked for it!" Harry mused.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to do it _that_ hard!" Ron scolded.

Harry smiled, "You were getting on my nerves! I did it to shut you up!"

Ron glared at Harry, "Shut up Harry," He warned.

Hermione looked to Harry, "Why did he ask you to punch him, may I ask?"

Harry looked to Ron, who was shooting him a warning glare. He figured that Ron hadn't told her about the list, and that angered him. Hermione needed to know if she was in danger, no matter how much Ron thought it would protect her not knowing.

"He wanted to see if I could throw a good punch," Harry said sheepishly, knowing full well that Hermione wasn't stupid enough to fall for a lie like that.

"Look, I am not stupid Harry, I know when you are lying," Hermione stated, Harry could detect a hint of annoyance in her tone, "Please, if it is something I should know then tell me"

Harry looked to Ron, who was shaking his head. Harry knew it was wrong, but to avoid conflict and a fall out with Ron he went with his wishes, if he thought it was best that Hermione was kept in the dark about this; then he really had no say.

"It's nothing important Hermione, don't worry," He said, whilst looking in her eyes.

Hermione surveyed him for a while, before saying, "Ok, I believe you," She said with a smile.

Harry looked at Ron with an unimpressed look, whilst Ginny sighed. Hermione was the only one not in the know that she was in grave danger, and the longer Ron left it before telling her; the worse things are going to get.

OoooOOOoooO

Later that evening Harry and Ginny were back at their home debating what happened at Ron and Hermione's.

"Ok Harry, why did you really hit my brother?" She asked sternly.

"He asked me too! He wouldn't accept that I am ok with what he said!" Harry protested.

Ginny arched her eyebrows, "Are you?"

Harry sighed, "For the last time YES! Why do people find it so hard to believe that?"

"Because we know you too well, and we know what you're like," Ginny stated, "You're not ok with it Harry, I know you're not"

"Fine! I'm not! But I'm not ok about lying directly to my best friend either!" Harry exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"I agree, you should have told her! She has a right to know!"

Harry sighed as he ran his hands through his messy hair, "Merlin, don't you think I know that? She needs to know for her own safety! But Ron is too high-headed to see that!"

"Then make him see sense!" Ginny expressed, "She needs to know Harry, and since you dragged yourself into this she will be angry at you both when she finds out"

"What about you? You know about it and you haven't told her! She will be angry with you as well," Harry retorted.

"All the more reason why we should! If she finds out and storms off knowing that we haven't told her…"

"Gin' please don't say it, I don't want to think about things like that!"

"I just can't believe Ron thinks this is best! And I can't believe you looked her in the eyes and lied to her!" Ginny exclaimed loudly

"Well, I don't feel good about it! I only did it to make your brother happy," Harry sighed, "Why does he have to be so stubborn!"

"He's a Weasley, sorry Harry." Ginny joked as she pulled him in for a hug, "But seriously, you shouldn't be thinking about what Ron thinks is best…If you think Hermione has a right to know, tell her," She said as she kissed him on the lips before going off to bed.

"Ron, you better be grateful!" Harry muttered before following Ginny to bed.

OoooOOOoooO

Well another chapter out of the way:) Let me know what you think, reviews appreciated:D


End file.
